


Love, Duty, and Diplomacy

by ForestFox



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU - Sans final Big bad, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bromance, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Diplomacy, Dominance, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Gladio can't knotch his bed post anymore. It's sawdust, IgNoct, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Propositions, Random Encounters, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Spies, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: Updated Summary:Peace talks have begun between Niflheim and the Kingdom of Lucis. While they hope for peace all the prince wants to do is get laid while attempting to complete his duty. All the while a spy among them is working against them all pulling strings for mysterious purposes. [Follow the general plot of the game so spoilers are littered about. But the big bad has been removed to ensure a different ending :) ]AN: Ignoct from the start, other pairings/tags will be added as they happen. And get use to the idea of Gladiolus sleeping around, just a warning.AN2: Chapters edited to include rating and any relevant pairings for those of you who want to skip the plot.





	1. Wings of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy XV or otherwise. And if I could.... I'd start with hot pieces of ass and run from there. I wrote this story based off my favorite pairing picks and fixing what I feel was a cop out ending after all the time they took to make the damn game. And while yes I very much don't mind shipping the boys in an epic polyamory relationship, their relationships will be largely monogamous... if you ignore some things. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Unrequited Ignoct

Ignis let himself into the prince’s room as was routine. Just as usual he could see one of Noctis’s bare feet sticking out of his sheet for optimal temperature control. Though if the prince was ever asked he would grumble something barely coherent about how it felt right. As was routine he shook his head with a sigh at the sight, knowing he still had lots of things to teach Noct before he was ready to become king.

  
He wrapped himself in blissful routine walking across the room and starting with the fallen clothes of yesterday. Ever the slob the least Ignis could do for the prince was make sure he could start out his day, whenever that happened to be, with the least amount of duties he could manage. His prince should only be made to do what was needed of him, not the trivial day to day workings of a pleb. Or at least that's how he was sure Prompto would put it.

  
Arms full of countless dress changes he looked around the floor to be sure he had picked up every scrap of clothing. Really, why was it custom to never be seen in the same outfit twice in one day for royal sittings? Not like he could talk, he had been raised to be a Count; he knew all the social rules. Which is why he made the prefect future King’s advisor, but if he were honest? Noctis habits were becoming part of him. He really did like the idea of just wear the same outfit from morning to night, something Noct begged for every day.

  
However, he was a creature of habit. He walked, careful not to drop anything, over to the basket for a servant to take away and clean later. It was a duty he would do himself to make sure it was done right, but on a day like today, there simply wasn’t any time! The castle was already alive with talk and preparations to welcome Niflheim’s ambassador. The war just might be ending and that was enough to put a hopeful smile on everyone’s face.

  
Except Ignis, if he dared to let himself smile the habits would be over. He would give into the constant nagging to embrace the change. Instead of watching Noct grumble and shift in his bed, he might lean down and tickle his foot. That would surely get him up, but not the place of an advisor. Instead of leaning down to kiss the sleepy prince, an advisor is supposed to watch disappointed as the young man yawns and refuses to wake.

  
“Heavy is the head that wears the crown your Highness.” He stated, letting the clothes fall into the basket making sure that no stray garments hit the floor.

  
Practiced years of listening to a barely awake prince were the only reason he understood the grumbled, “Not king.” Turning back to the oversized bed that Noctis somehow could still fill up with his splayed limbs. It was too early to fight with the prince and time was short. He gave a quick rub to the bridge of his nose not even bothering to remove his glasses.

  
“You may not be King but you are still most certainly the crowned prince. So you must get up and get ready to greet the day.” Making sure that his gloves were properly on, he turned to the bed and took hold of the sheets. Reminding himself he was the advisor he tugged sharply on the sheets feeling them tear away easily from the prince’s body. He was the advisor as he let his eyes drink in the sight of all that pale flesh only interrupted by the prince’s tight shorts. An advisor would properly fold up the sheets, he reminded his hand to start folding, and keep trying to get the prince out of bed. “Would you like me to pick out what you will wear?”

  
In silence he watched the prince curl in on himself to preserve his heat, that delicious nimble form that was barely covered and quickly shivering at the change in temperature. An advisor would not admire how easily it was to see the prince’s fit body. Instead he would clear his throat (he did) and be the ever dutiful advisor and placed the folded sheet at the corner of the bed (without looking at him again). The maids would properly do the bed later.

  
Yes he was the advisor and nothing else. Routine was his armor, keeping the bad out and the worst in. “Very well, I’ll find the appropriate attire. You’ll be meeting with the King today as well as shadowing him for his glaive inspections.” Willing himself not to take another glance at Noctis he made his way through the lavish room to the closet. As all things for the prince, it was overdone and far more than he needed. With a flick of the switch the walk in closet the lights flared to life revealing more clothes than the prince would ever wear. Elegant jackets for every formal occasion, pants pressed to perfection hanging from only the best hand crafted wooden hangers on perfectly polished chrome bars. Slacks and shirts were separated by a flawless shelf lined in shoes, organized by purpose, color, and style. All of Noctis clothes were arranged in a fashion that Ignis liked, since it was always Ignis who fetched his clothes.

  
It was practically mindless as he found the appropriate combination of clothing for Noctis. Heading out of the walk in closet and automatically shutting the light off with his free hand was routine and Noct was already out of his bed and in the bathroom tidying up. It was either that or the more sour routine of nagging him out of bed with stern words and a broken heart to make the prince scowl. He laid the clothes down carefully on the bed, mindful of putting the shoes where they could be found and not tripped over.

  
“I’ll fetch breakfast your Highness.” He called not too loudly to the bathroom door before exiting the room.

  
-

  
Noctis listened to the sound of his bedroom door closing. He had made it out safely yet again. He was a late bloomer he knew that, slowed by his childhood trauma, stunted emotionally, somewhat physically, and mentally. He was broken and wearing the wrong skin. Playing prince when all he wanted to do sleep his life away. But he had finally started waking up he supposed. It had started painfully slow a year ago. Noticing bodies, what had he been? Eighteen? It didn’t matter he was going to be twenty soon. He should have been tackling hormones when he was in high school like Prompto had.

  
It was a good thing Ignis was so damn predictable. He could keep dreaming his wet dreams as he slowly woke up to the sound of Ignis picking up things and rummaging in his room. The sounds of clothing and belts clicking as Ingis cleaned up could easily be the beginning of the highlights of his half aware dreams. At least until Ignis opened his mouth as he always did to remind him of his princely duties, like he could forget his duties that would land him right into an early grave. So half hard he would pretend to still be asleep and hope Iggy would go away. But he never did. Almost always resorting to ripping the sheets off the bed, it’s why Noct always made sure to be on his belly the moment he heard the door open. It was automatic whether he was genuinely awake or not.

  
Fetal position was the safest way not to have to explain morning woodies to the guy who cause them when his sheet based armor was gone. The damn predictable bastard looking so good, walking away without saying anything to dress him like he usually did. He would always use that moment to steal a look at his retreating ass. It was the first thing he had become attracted too, far too late, but whatever worked he supposed. Watching Ignis’s flawless backside cupped by perfectly tailored leather pants. How could he not just bite back a groan and use the sound of the closet door opening as his sign. The light dispelled the darkness, but it had been time for him to make his escape-

  
…Into the bathroom to deal with his problem, Ignis’s automatic advisor rehearsed lines still echoing on in his ear in that voice. The second thing he loved about his advisor, a voice that could make him aroused by merely talking about grain taxes. He looked down, seeing his hands pressed to the pristine white bathroom door. His arms framing his tented shorts only made more obvious by the white marble tiles on the floor. He had time to rub one out, he knew that. Damn Ignis and his routine, he had sucked the excitement about being caught masturbating out of his life. He knew he’d be done and dressed before he’d be back to cart him off to his dull life, he was tempted to go to college just to have an excuse to get out of the citadel. Away from the routine and maybe find someone else to fixate on.

  
…Anything to ignore what he was.


	2. Interlude 1: Something Different...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the duties of the future King's Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own final fantasy anything. Just love the idea of having a happy boy band.
> 
> Rating: PG-13? (sexual comments and language?)   
> Pairing: Gladio prowling that is all.

Gladiolus wandered the market with no real purpose. He was just out trying to get a feel of the hum of the people. It was his job after all to make sure that there was no real unrest. Not that there ever would be in Insomnia, it was a great place to be. Even under siege from Niflheim, the soft hue of the ever present wall keeping them safe was proof of that. Everyone would always be grateful for the king that died a little more every day for their sake, grateful to his son who was to bare the same fate. Even if peace never came, as long as the line of Lucis continued there would always be another to shoulder the mantle and keep the wall up.

    Yes, the people were happy, all but one, as far as he could see. It was a tall willowy babe with hair as dark as night. She stuck out sharply in the crowd looking down at a stall with the sourest expression he had seen on a woman so lovely. She was dressed in the best, a fine satin vest shining in the sunlight as she was clearly debating on a purchase from the stall. The poor vendor had a smile frozen on his face as he used all his selling prowess not to lose the sale over her sour mood. He easily slipped through the crowd towards her to listen, just in case he had to worry.

    “Miss, I promise quality in all my wares, if you have any questions you only have to ask.” The vendor reassured, pointing to his bracelets. Jewelry and women… he didn’t understand it.

    “Be that as it may, it’s not your quality in question. It’s your taste.” She said flatly picking up two bracelets. Holding them up into the light she turned them, one in each hand inspecting them critically. He almost laughed at that, the poor vendor was climbing an uphill battle with this one. She was a viper with a nice ass and long hair he was sure would look perfect against his bed sheets.

    “What do you think?” The woman asked calmly not turning around. The vendor looked confused before turning to look at him. “Yes you, the muscle head staring at my backside.” He blinked, how had she noticed him? He glanced up at the thicker bracelet in her right hand, the surface big enough that he could see a fuzzy dark shape that had to be him reflected in the metal.

    “Uh…” He didn’t know what to say to that. She was dressed so formally now that he really paid attention. Pressed black slacks that ended abruptly into leather heeled boots, the only thing breaking all the blackness of her appearance was the short sleeved white shirt tucked into the vest. The woman turned and he felt his pulse skip at her beauty. He’d charm his way into her bed and move on, it would be worth it. She looked like a lady who could handle a one night stand, a real ice queen that surely would make the conquest worth it.

    “Typical, none of you are good for any sort of fashion advice. Thank you for wasting my time.” She put both bracelets back on the stall counter and began to walk off not even bothering to look at the vendor’s annoyance blatant in his eyes. He followed her without missing a beat knowing he had guessed right but was still surprised by the venom in her words.

    “Can I help you with something?” She called back not stopping. He smirked, looking at her over the shoulder glance at him. Her eyes were piercing blue as she returned his smirk for only a moment before looking forward again.

    “Your name might be something you could help me with.” He grinned, closing the distance between them with a quick jog. She glanced at him again with a smile, this time looking him up and down.

    “Well from the looks of you… if you can get me to scream it you might learn it.” He stopped dead in his tracks. He had never actually spoke to a woman so blatant and straight forward, and not so intoxicated the constant was questionable. She stopped then, turning to look at him. She crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes, “What did you think I couldn’t see right through that charm? You aren’t as sly as you think. Offer still stands if you want to take me up on it.”

    He shrugged off his shock. There was no time to wine and dine her and get into the mood. He wasn’t so hard off that he couldn’t will himself to enjoy himself, but she had sucked the fun right out of the chase. Shaking his head he offered her a disappointed smile, “I’m not that desperate. Bye.” He gave her a dismissive wave and turned away. He could be polite even if the frigid bitch couldn’t be.


	3. C2: Simple Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets a crash course in the fine weapon of words. Though he doesn't exactly know what is happening until everything is done.
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: No focus.

    Prompto was quiet in the corner hiding behind a wall of Kingsglave men. Well not hiding per say, it was more that he technically had no right to be there but Noctis had insisted it. So King Regis had allowed it only on the stipulation that Prompto stand where he was told and not to make a sound. In the distance he could see the staircase leading to the throne where the King sat, surrounded by his counsel standing in their proper places. The entire group fanned the stairs in a circle as the huge doors were pushed open distracting him.

    Noctis was somewhere at ground level beyond his sight. But at least the sound reached him. The clicking of several pairs of heels on the throne room floor, all he could see that he could associate with the sound was armor plated boots peeking out between the legs of the Kingsglaive line blocking his view. A whole group of boots in silvers and grays, one pair was even a shocking purple.

    “What is the meaning of this?” One of the king’s council spat into the air making Prompto frown. This didn’t sound like a good start to some official international meeting. Of course, Noctis and Ignis both had explained it to him but the details were hazy and boring.

    “I present the Princess of Niflheim, her Royal Highness the Lady Casiana.” Prompto could hear the low voice of the announcer. He had been listening to the guy randomly roll of names of whoever walked into the door for the last hour. It was crazy the amount of pomp and circumstance that went into an official meeting in the throne room. He saw the King move, a small motion considering but his ringed hand tapped a finger on the armrest of the throne.

    “I know who she is. Why is she here? We were expecting the Niflheim Ambassadors to make an appearance.” Snapped one of the irritated councilman, though after his outburst his face returned to calm neutrality. The King raised his hand, the movement catching all his men and none spoke over him as he forced a smile. Prompto frowned, feeling the tense air fill the room as everyone waited for the King to speak.

    “Welcome to Insomnia Lady Casiana. It does warm my heart to see our nations agree on this cease fire. What word do you carry from the Empire?” He finally asked, calming Prompto’s fears, but the tension did not leave the room.

    In fact, he frowned, feeling it only increase as a firm female voice answered back. “Thank you for having me as a guest in your Kingdom. The Emperor has bid me to bring you news of Niflheim’s fair requests in order to properly begin the much anticipated and worthwhile discussion of a peace treaty between our humble nations.”

    That sounded like great news to Prompto. No more war! No more worries on the how long the King had left to protect the people before his best friend turned into the living sacrifice to the wall. People could finally sleep comfortably in their beds without worrying about if things would be the same when they woke up.

    “This is absurd!” A councilman barked anger visible on his face even from where Prompto stood. The King cleared his throat and the man was silenced. No one spoke, they all just stood in silence, the sour mood sinking deep into Prompto’s bones. Something about this was wrong and he knew he’d have to ask Noctis about.

    “Thank you for enduring such a long travel just to tell us of these requests. You are welcome to leave them with us and you can enjoy all that Insomnia has to offer, for as long as you like. You can tell your Emperor that we agree to begin these peace talks.” The King said as calm in appearance and tone as ever.

    There was silence again; the mood of the room lifting and some comeuppance Prompto didn’t actually catch the King delivering. He could even see a few of the wall of Kingsglaive bodies relaxing and shifting, pleased. Someone chuckled and a shuffle could be heard. The woman’s voice rang out again. “I’m sorry King Regis… you misunderstand me. I am the only Niflheim Ambassador you are getting. I am the Niflheim Princess and I am your peace treaty liaison between our kingdoms. We will begin discussions when you have had time to look over our requests. Or shall I leave to let the Emperor know we are ending the cease fire?”

    Prompto didn’t need help figuring out that threat. With a frown he looked to the floor hoping that there could still be peace. All he wanted was peace and to be happy with his friends. He could already hear the angry whispers of the councilmen. It was too much to hope for…

    “There is no need. Your rooms are prepared, I’ll have some servants assigned to assist you and I hope that you find your stay here in the Crown City pleasant. May our nations find peace together,” King Regis answered with a finality implying the meeting was over. The clicking of armored boots began once more, retreating. Prompto could only hope that leaving the official meeting ended faster than it took to assemble.

    Ignis slide into view in silence, Noctis in tow. It was clear now as he saw constant signs of motion that the only people still firm and unmoving were the Kingsglaive. They seemed more tense than ever, but Prompto had been told to stay put. He was just glad Ingis and Noct had had the foresight to come find him. “The nerve of Niflheim.” Ignis muttered, looking as unreadable as ever. It was as though Noctis’s advisor only had two facial expressions, awake and not awake.

    Prompto gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, seemed like they were really…. Uh.” He rolled his wrist waving his hand about as though he was trying to find the word. But he didn’t even know what Ignis meant exactly.

    “The King won’t take this insult.” Ignis looked at the open throne room doors, his arms crossed over his chest as if trying to restrain himself.

    Noctis looked as though he may pass out on the floor, despite being perfectly awake as he sighed, “He will if he wants the war to end. It’s Niflheim’s way or the highway, so they think.” Prompto frowned. So that was what he had missed, he didn’t know how to read between the lines on royal banter. If that’s what it could even be called when you attempted to insult someone kindly.

    “Well, I’m impressed your Highness. I didn’t think you were actually paying that much attention.” Ignis admitted as he relaxed, letting his arms fall to the side. Prompto watched Noctis give a noncommittal nod looking away at the doors. So he felt it too, the tension had simply floated away with the Niflheim group. No doubt that mood was following them through the castle as word spread.

    “So,” Prompto began, shuffling his feet about not sure what to do with himself in this situation, “maybe we should go hang out?”

    “I’m afraid the highness has matters to attend to today…” Ignis started before Noct was walking forward ignoring his words. There was a sigh and a quick nod from Ignis, “Farewell then, you can miss the crop reports. I doubt much will be discussed save Niflheim, if they do I will be sure to take good notes.”

    “Thanks.” Noctis muttered walking off without making sure Prompto was following. But he was, and a quick spin on his heels and they fell into the rhythm they started in high school. It was second nature now between them. Passing by the stiff Kingsglaive, and those that were scarily battle ready, he looked around still walking side by side with Noct as they left the room at last.

    “So… arcade?” He offered up, knowing even as they took the wrong turn that wasn’t an option. They were going deeper into the citadel, not away from it. Noct silently shook his head and he nodded in acceptance. “Everything okay?”

    “Everything is the same.” He answered back, leaving Prompto to unravel what that actually meant as they wandered through the citadel to the prince’s room.

    Everything was the same and he didn’t like that? Was he talking about the ‘peace’ talks with Niflheim or the fact that he was still the prince? There was also the possibility that it was about Noctis’s bone dry love life.

    He had been so excited for his friend when he had admitted to finally wanting to masturbate, let alone that sex had to be even better if masturbation was that good. But he knew that Noct was _trying_ to get a date, even if he had the social skills of blind and deaf mute. He was somehow expected to be King. There was that too. He had no doubt Noct would make a great king… the specifics on how that would happen were beyond him though. Too much stress for everything to be the same, something had to change and give his dear friend relief.

    “I’m sorry… maybe we can just play video games and skip out on whatever it is crop reports are about.” He suggested with a warm smile and a pat to Noct’s back. His friend glanced at him, cracking the faintest smile. Together they continued down the hall unaware of the eyes focused on their interactions.


	4. I2: Something Smells Rotten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim has a problem in Insomnia and it's name is Gladiolus. Gladiolus has a problem in Insomnia, and it's name is a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Maturish, no details.   
> Pairing: Gladio/Woman #1, Gladio/Gaggle of girls

Gladiolus  sighed, getting  up from the bed. Two days had passed in an awful  haze, first  getting unceremoniously called out by that viper and then the news that Niflheim was being ‘gracious’ with their peace talks. The King and his Council were  _ still _ looking over the ‘requests’ from the empire with every growing mutters and horror. Not that much passed shock and disbelief was making it out on Kingsglaive lips. No one else but those at the citadel even knew that peace  _ demands _ had been started.

…Which is why he was fucking his frustration away.

Well screwing, fighting, training, and exercising it away. Insomnia was his home and the way it was being disrespected right now was more than he could handle. He carefully peeled the sheets  back, watching  his friend turn over in her sleep. One of his many sweethearts who embraced the benefits of his friendship and never asked for  more, he  hoped she got married  soon. He  wanted nothing but happiness and more shelter than he could offer her in the days to come.

As quietly as he could  manage  he dressed and left her small apartment. She wouldn’t ask questions or be offended. It wouldn’t be the first time he had enjoyed her company and left before she woke. Maybe he’d take a few healthy laps around the citadel to burn off the rest of his rage. Or maybe not, last lap this morning before the sun had even fully  risen  was greeted by the sight of the Princess’s escort. A few jack ass knights in armor with guns strapped to their back and swords at their hips. He hadn’t seen the princess herself yet, but he would have to restrain himself from hitting a lady. A nasty empire piece of work trying to take over his country under the guise of peace and  kindness, they  were just tired of throwing their masses at the wall and failing.

He left the apartment complex in silence and got into his car wondering just what the empire was playing at. What would it mean for the Crown City and Insomnia as a whole? How could his beloved King let Empire trash stay in the citadel. “Keep your friends close your enemies closer.” He reminded himself with a growl as he stopped at a light. Yes, it was better for the rats to be where they could be cut down if they were up to no good. Better than them running rampant in the city doing gods knew what.

Training was not really going that well either. Both he and Noct were clearly mad at the situation. Going too hard at each other and needing potions at the end of the two sparring matches they had done  together, which  was in itself telling. He was sure he’d have gotten a talking to by the King himself if the man wasn’t drowning in empire paperwork. Even mad  though, he  would never risk Noctis. He made a point of knowing where the Prince was, going so far as to get copies of his schedule from Ignis and putting Prompto on speed dial. There were bonuses to having a clingy friend on vacation with him. If he was breaking his schedule, Prompto was the next best bet at finding the Prince at a moment’s notice.

Maybe he’d see if one of the Kingsglaive could track the whereabouts of the  ambassador and her entourage  and actually keep him in the know. Sure he was only the Prince’s Shield but he was just as important to be kept aware. Seeing the citadel come into  view  his calmed rage only boiled over again.  _ His _ home, housing  that empire  scum!  Yes, he would definitely keep an eye on all those loyal to Niflheim staying in his home.

He wouldn’t give them a chance at anything other than what they already had. Those bastards and their attacks on the city were killing the king a little more each day. Even with the cease fire the king wasn’t so stupid as to drop the wall to give his aging body a rest. He’d murder anyone who even thought of hurting the prince let alone touch him. He’d rather give his life for Noctis on the battlefield than in his  home, but  he would  give his life  no matter how it happened.

With a finality of that knowledge he realized where he could go for some Niflheim free exercise. It was a near mindless automatic walk as he parked where he was suppose to and let his feet take him into the citadel. His feet carried him straight into the public court yard in honor of the late Queen. It wasn’t as big as he would like, and running laps here was a joke. It was nearly fifteen laps to a single lap around the gym, but it was a safe haven in his opinion. 

However it wasn’t as abandoned as he would like. Not that the gardening staff counted for much in terms of trouble for him. But he would have liked to be free to do what he liked without stopping the girls from doing their work. He did his best to ignore them as he hit the pavement as for a warm up jog. The countless flowers and shrubs a memorized pattern in his mind already. In fact the citadel still ran as though there was no Niflheim intrusion. The gardeners resting on the grass from their long day of tending and minding the plants. Some of the kitchen staff and servants there to help them clean up and return the tools to their proper rooms. 

He was well into his mindless jog simply running through forms and drills in his mind to calm down when he tripped. He had tripped! Thankfully he wasn’t going so fast as to roll forward. Just fall to his knees and look up in surprise. A few of the servant girls were practically falling over themselves in their haste to help him up and get the basket of discarded burlap bags out from around him. 

He laughed it off. These girls were all pretty and native Insomnians. The citadel had a strict policy on that and he couldn’t help but feel all his stress bleed away as the girls help him up with apologies and blushes. So many delicate hands on his arms and wrists, some he was sure were taking advantage of the situation to feel his muscles. He felt a brave few touch dangerously low on his backside. A brunette and a blonde were grinning sheepishly at him. He gave the redhead a special smirk. But he was a giving man, he made sure to smile at every single girl and accept their apology. Finally all of them pleased with their touching and happy with his mood from their mistake they all giggled their way down the path away from him, baskets in hand. That fall was worth it. 

He patted his vest absently not sure what to do with his hands now that all the girls were gone and he couldn’t properly shake any delicate hands or kiss any slim fingers. With a frown he realized there was something in his pocket that hadn’t been there before. Reaching in he pulled out a slip of paper reading it with a frown. 

_ King Regis, consider an Empire pleasing marriage if you wish to keep your kingdom. Keeping all your land is the least of your problems. If you want to keep all that you hold dear alive, do as I suggest. _

_ Long live the King. _


	5. C3: Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes in the routine set Ignis on edge. 
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Implied Noctis/Prompto, Budding Noctis/Ignis

Noctis let out such a delicious groan. Ignis couldn’t help but shiver, looking up at his precious prince arching his back, all his toned muscles visible in the moonlight as he rocked on him. This was everything he thought it’d be, buried to the hilt in his dear prince, driving him mad with pleasure, his body burning with the need to release. He forced himself not to as he rocked his hips up, pushing Noct higher, forcing a gasp out of him. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Noct was.

Noctis bent forward with a grin, that bright smile and those sharp eyes looking down at him. His skin shining in the moonlight with sweat as he spoke in a breathless sigh, “Don’t stop, I’m close- please don’t stop.” His prince begging _him_! Letting out a strangled moan he did just what was asked of him. Digging his heels into the bed he made sure to push up even harder than before.

He was rewarded with those kiss bruised lips falling open to moan yet again. He smirked, seeing the prince reach down to his forgotten cock to palm himself. It had to have been a mistake as the gentle palming gave way to fast paced fisting. “Gods yes- just like that. Don’t stop- I’m so close- Prompto-”

Ignis shot up in his bed gasping. How had such a wonderful dream turned into a nightmare so fast? He could already feel his painful erecting waning in the face of that horrible thought. It wasn’t the first time he’d had such an awful dream. It would plague him regularly until Prompto went back home. If only Noctis would stop insisting he be here. Why did the prince insist on Prompto being his means of comfort when Gladiolus and he were more than capable and had known him longer?

He glanced at his nightstand clock with a sigh. There was no point in going back to bed, he’d have to be up in half an hour to make himself presentable and start the day proper anyway. “Just extra time that I will need to gather myself anyway.” He muttered to himself, getting out of bed. Today would take him just a bit longer to wrap himself up in his safe armor of mantra.

It wasn’t long before he was ready. The sun was already rising to greet him through the large windows that illuminated his spartan room, a welcoming yellow glow. The countless books lining his wall of shelves beckoned him to stay. He shook his head taking one last look around at the twin bed, neat and properly made. Certainly the servants could do it but he had two perfectly working arms and the will to do it himself. The nightstand was cleaned off of all personal belongings; glasses on his face and phone in his pocket. As he strolled to his desk he gathered his planners and papers for the day. He had everything he needed scheduled and extra paper and notebooks for the meetings for when Noctis was certainly not paying attention.

He knew as he walked through the citadel, in the kitchens below, they were brewing his favorite coffee and preparing all that he typically requested for Noctis’s breakfast as well as his own. The servants and Kingsglaive he always saw on this day of the week greeted him in the halls with routine smiles and nods. Yes, this perfectly predictable routine made him nearly forget his dream turned nightmare.

At least until he made it to Noctis’s room. He paused at the door to ready to let himself in. But the doorknob slipped away from his ready finger tips as the door opened and a blushing servant let herself out. “Oh, my apologies, your Lordship. I didn’t know you were there! I’ll get your breakfast tray immediately. Sorry, your lordship!” He watched silently as the girl nearly ran away in her rush to correct some slight he hadn’t even noticed she had caused. His worry deepened as the open door let him see a bigger mess than normal. An empty bottle of wine was the most aggravating thing he saw. Noctis was drinking again? He had made sure to leave rules about what was acceptable for the prince to partake in before he was to be contacted.

Steeling himself he entered the room, surprised by two more empty bottles littering the floor between what seemed to be nearly the entirety of Noct’s wardrobe. As he set eyes on a discarded pistol on the floor he heard Prompto before he could even mentally curse his name. The bathroom down clicked open and the blonde strolled out. He was certain he could feel the blood draining out of his body. Prompto was in his shorts with a grin on his face and wearing one of Noct’s button up shirts on his body like a trophy.

“Oh- hey- Ignis. Morning!” As he was prone to do Prompto stroke the open shirt he was wearing with a sigh and began to tell him exactly what was on his mind. “If I knew how sweet the threads were I wouldn’t have made so many jokes. This feels like heaven, my best shirt isn’t as soft as this. Noct says it’s one of his lower quality shirts- can you believe this?”

“Morning Ignis.” Noctis’s sleepy voice reached him. Dreading what he would see he walked farther into the room to get a clear view of the bed. Noctis lay in bed covered in sheets and already cutting into pancakes, not what was on the plan for him to eat today. In fact, the entire breakfast tray was too big for him. Several glasses of orange juice, a pitcher of water, two plates laden with fruits of every kind, “Prompto had them send up enough food for all of us.”

The poor servant was probably clawing her eyes out downstairs that she had broken his perfect schedule. They knew what a stickler he was. All he could think as he watched Noct take another pleased bite of pancake and a sip of orange juice was how many times they had sex. Had they gotten drunk and fallen into bed together? Or had it been consensual or questionable consent?

“Thank you.” He managed to work out of his all too dry mouth. Prompto practically swaggered across the room kicking around the mess as he went. Sitting next to Noct in the bed he plucked a grape off the fruit tray with a smile. He made no move to get closer as Prompto leaned towards Noct, his lips brushing the shell of his ear as he whispered something to him.

He watched in silence as annoyance briefly flashed on Noctis’s face that gave him a moment of hope. But the annoyance was gone and a sigh escaped those perfect lips. “Alright, get dressed and get out of here.” Noct said calmly. Ignis watched Prompto grin with wild delight as he practically raced to the walk in closet.

“I take it you are loaning out your clothes now?” He finally worked out of his mouth. What had he said? How could he even string words together as this domestic life unfolded out before him. Or perhaps it was princely rebellion at its peak? He hoped the later as the Prompto’s voice could be faintly heard as he muttered things to himself.

“He needed cheering up.”

Ignis glanced again at the floor and the mess, the wine bottles nagging at the back of his mind. “Should I cancel your first meetings… I can make up a suitable excuse-” He watched Noctis’s eyes widen with the implications. With a snort he shook his head carefully sliding the tray away.

“I’m not hung over Iggy. That’s wine from in town… It’s like drinking water.” He watched his prince slide out of bed in his typical shorts. He took a survey of the mess they had made and seem unfazed by the sheer disaster of it all. For a moment he was sure Noct was going to return to his routine and disappear into the bathroom. But instead he walked closer to him, reaching out to take his planner and papers from him.

“Your highness?” He was confused at his behavior. Noct never did anything for him, why take his things and drop them on his bed? What did he need his arms free for?

“Prom wants me to talk to you.” Noctis said sounding every bit as tired as Ignis suddenly felt. Prompto was getting between them still even hiding in the closet pilfering the prince’s clothes like a common criminal, Noct’s permission or not. He watched those hands hovering in the air between them, as though he meant to do something but was frozen with indecision. “I keep telling him there is no reason to.”

Realizing that he really should be speaking up, engaging his dear prince in conversation he cleared his throat. His routine was dead and already swept up into the trash bin with the rest of his brain. It really was too much of a rare thing, Noctis using his words. No puzzle of him having to piece together the motions and nigh unreadable expressions to figure out what he hadn’t said. “And what is it that we’re suppose to speak of?”

“He thinks I should confess.” The moment of clarity was gone. Noct was back to giving him riddles in motions and barely spoken words. Confession to what? He is trying to figure out exactly what the tone meant? Had he gotten in trouble, or perhaps he had done something that he needed Ignis to dig him out of. Those moments were alarming increasing as Prompto grew more comfortable in their friendship.

“Confess to me? What did you get up to your highness?” He didn’t even process what he was saying. His methodical mind still trying to piece together what it was he would have to mentally prepare himself for. In the back of his mind he noted that there was silence from the closet, but he couldn’t even act on it.

Noctis took his hands with a sigh shaking them softly. “That there is no point in me telling anyone how I feel.” Noctis was holding his hands. He stared down at his gloved hands carefully held in those royal hands. Bare to his eyes, an innocent gesture from Noct he supposed. But his dented armor had come loose by that touch. He could feel that iron resolve he had spent _years_ crafting crumble.

“You are royalty.” He said dumbly. “Anyone who could stand to hear your feelings would have to know they would never come first. Most can’t bare such an existence.” The words were true he supposed. But really a pointless thing to say, he was just trying to cover up his failing faculties. Noct was looking at him in the oddest way, those eyes digging into his soul to find the secret he had told himself he would never tell.

“No one likes sharing…” Was the calm reply as his eyes continued to seek for something. Why were his thumbs running soft circles against the back of his hands? Every little bit the feeling of flesh on flesh as the pad of his thumb rubbed over an opening in his gloves tempted him deeper into hell. His own bare thumbs were returning the action without thought.

“I share your highness with everyone.” The words were out of his mouth before his brain had registered them. If he could have snatched them out of the air and eaten them he would have. Noct’s mouth fell open, shock blatant on his face. Visibly shaking away the shock as he licked his lips he pulled Ignis to him.

They dumped foreheads lightly. “Highness…” He whispered the argument that this was an awful idea dying in his throat. They were so close, his stupid glasses a barrier between them, fogging up lightly as their suddenly too hot breath came out. He was breathing the same air as Noct, breathing into his mouth! He was close enough to kiss him if he just tilted his head a bit.

“Iggy- you would really share me?” Noct whispered breathlessly as his hands let him go, sliding to his hips instead. They were a rough and almost painful grip of desperation. It wasn’t as though he was planning on moving any time soon!

“I already share you with the entire kingdom. What is a wife to that?” He shut his eyes trying to stop himself. The worst had gotten out. He was a foul thing to say such awful things to Noct. He reached up his too free hands to touch Noct’s neck, thumbs gently urging the prince’s chin up so he could kiss him.

“Noct! Get in here!” Prompto shouted from the closet. The moment shattered, the pieces stabbing Ignis in the heart as he pulled away clearing his throat again. He had spoken out of turn, attempted to act out of his station, and worse- almost kissed him! He hated that he would have this moment turn out no other way. A small gift really, for his lifetime of servitude. That he had no place receiving.

“Iggy-” Noct started softly reaching out to him. He ignored the suddenly longing in his charge’s eyes.

“You enjoy your morning with Prompto your highness. I have to attend to matters and find a suitable breakfast. I didn’t realize you had guest, don’t worry yourself about appearing at the first peace briefing of the council I’ll take care of that for you.” He wordlessly shuffled passed Noctis then, grabbing his things off the bed and rushed out of the room before his demons won out. He didn’t want to lock Prompto in the closet and fuck the prince where he could be heard. That just wasn’t what he was suppose to do. If he was going to do it, he had to leave no witness!

Though he supposed if he had to die for defiling the King’s son...

He would die happy.


	6. C4: Lit Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis isn't sure which one of his brains is in control anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairings: Noctis/Ignis

 

Noctis surveyed his empty room. It looked like someone had let loose a freighting combination of monster rampage and tornadoes in his room. His royal bedroom had never managed to look like his high school apartment. But then again, Prompto had been here last night ripping mental wounds into him he was sure would take days to heal. It was rare that his friend ever shared such secrets with him. He’d had to help him forget for a moment. But that moment had turned into a very drunk Prompto raiding his clothes for fashion sense.

It had made him laugh then, he even smiled slightly now. He hadn’t fixed his friend, nothing ever could, but he had certainly helped him and had eased his pain as best he could. And training with the Crown’s Guard marksmen would certainly help him more. Gladio would keep him focused and engaged. There would be no room for stray sad thoughts.

Either way he was glad to be alone now so he could think. He was crowned prince and while that meant he was still to an extent free of duty, but he was also always thinking about what a King should do. How a King should act. What a King should _not_ do.

Everything in him was screaming that he was inviting failure with his latest move. Had even vehemently argued with Prompto about how bad an idea it was to indulge his fantasy. He had started down the road to ruin by letting Prompto win and have his way. No one should be allowed to live vicariously through royalty. It was an awful idea! He was going to be in charge of a country in the future, he shouldn’t be swayed. But he had been and now the cat was out of the bag with Ignis.

He rubbed his hand roughly over his face. Gods they had almost kissed! His skin still felt Iggy’s touch, a ghost burning its prints into his jawline. He could still remember the faint smell of his cologne, how close he had been, and his eyes. Ignis never did anything without a certain conviction, he had seen it burning in his gaze when they had been that close. He had been staring at him, a madman ready to storm the castle and steal the prince for himself.

He shivered, hugging himself at the wonderfully sinful thought. Ignis wanted to steal _him._ They both knew no one but the future Queen should have claims on him, but he wanted to be claimed. He wanted to take his vows to his future wife stained in sin, his ass full of his lover’s cum, and his name still burning on his lips as he uttered, I do. He needed to be the defiled and experienced lover taking whatever innocent soul to bed with him. He had to have something to offer the woman who would never have his heart- if she had to share his bed at least he should make it worth her while.

“Fuck.” He was hard from all this awful and unkingly thoughts. Shoving a desperate fist into his shorts he squeezed his eyes shut from the chaos of his room. The intensity in his adviser's gaze had promised exhausting sex behind closed doors while the servants blushed. Pumping his fist rapidly he bit his lip. That look had promised no delicacy, no finesse, only raw and untamed lust. He wanted could only imagine how wonderful it would feel to be fucked into the headboard.

The heat building up in his body only egged his thoughts on. He wanted finger nail indentations on his skin, bite marks on his shoulder, and bruises on his hips from Iggy pulling him back on his dick. He wanted to wrestle in bed for dominance and release! Licking his too dry lips he panted, feeling his pleasure really starting to build up. He was rushing this he knew, trying to dash to the finish line of cum stained fingers and exhaustion.

“Gods Iggy-” He whined, trying to suppress a shiver.

“Yes?” He froze instantly his eyes snapping open. His adviser was standing at the foot of his bed as still as a statue. He said nothing for a moment registering that his hand was still in his shorts and Ignis was just _staring_ at him. There was no rebuke to what he was doing, not correcting his behavior, only that unwavering stare of certainty that Ignis always had.

“Uh- why are you back so soon?” He stumbled with the words, trying to look innocent as he slipped his hand out of his shorts praying his dick would stop being hard. If only Iggy would stop looking at him with that intense gaze.

“It’s been hours your Highness and you are still in bed. Come now- get dressed, we have things to discuss.” He was so sharp and to the point. Was he going to turn back on his offer? This wasn’t fair! He’d have had him if only Prompto had shut his trap. So what if his confession wasn’t like the movies. It had almost happened and Prompto’s doubt had destroyed it!

“I suggest formal attire. You’ll be dining with the council tonight. You know when they meet to see you they spend the day assessing you. Don’t give them anything to use against you.” Ignis said as a matter of fact. Noctis nodded, feeling his cock soften. This wasn’t good. Iggy wasn’t telling him something, only making the battle plan. This wasn’t his friend right now, something was coming and he was preparing him as best he could.

“Okay…” He climbed out of bed, wondering if there was anything Prompto hadn’t thrown on the floor.

“I’d also like to address your fears. We can become lovers but only on my terms. We both know you…” He let that hang in the air as he disappeared into the closet. Staring at Ignis as he wandered through the nearly bare racks to dress him he frowned. Yes they both knew he was the reckless one, the one who would have spent the whole day brooding even though the council would perhaps roast him alive at dinner. He had quelled his fears and left questions. But he had _agreed_. He didn’t need anything else now. And with Ignis in charge, their relationship would be wonderful! He had taken all the horror and fear of choices and decisions out of his hands. No need to worry when they would kiss- Ignis would time it perfectly. He’d probably even give him one before they left the room.

Noctis grinned, seeing Ignis return clothes in hand. Feeling a bit petulant he held out his arms to be dressed. Not even missing a beat his adviser placed his clothes on the bed grabbing the appropriate garment first.

As he slipped the fabric over him he casually spoke, “So you’re my boyfriend now huh?” _His_ boyfriend, the guy he had fawned over for far too long, proud affection turning into possessive love when he hadn’t noticed. Though he had to admit he hated the methodical way he was being dressed now. Ignis had caught him masturbating but didn’t seem at all fazed by what had happened! He had even helped him button his pants without pausing once.

Dressed, he stood there waiting, Ignis's focus stare on him again. He was back in high school suddenly. A look that didn't seem that different on him, but that all the girls had used on him when he had been dragged to a party. Someone had told him once it was being undressed with a person's eyes. Ignis had to be doing that now. Was he a masochist? Having him naked and ready to be fucked only to dress him up and mentally ravish him in his mind? Ignis was no virgin, he knew that. As surely as he had known some of the girls in school were too smart. Some knew they couldn't catch the prince's eye but that they could at least put a count's libido to good use. The memory of seeing Ignis disappear into a private room with a girl renewed a jealousy he had long since pushed down. It didn't matter though, he was his now!

“If you must put it so commonly, yes, we are boyfriends. Though I'd prefer to take you on a proper date before I lay claim to you...” Ignis's words ripped him back to reality. He blinked, realizing that he was being touched- his cheek felt the softness of high quality leather. Ignis was gently touching him! He was going to die of happiness.

Turning his face into the touch he closed his eyes with a happy sigh. “You could ignore our duties and lay claim to me now...” He offered up shamelessly. How many times had he dreamed of falling into bed with Iggy? How many times had he told himself it would never happen? He was a Prince; and a prince couldn't indulge himself when duty was in his blood. Before he could stop his treacherous body he was snaking his arms around Ignis's neck leaning up to kiss him.

“I'd rather not, your highness.” Ignis's sharp words felt like a bucket of water chilled by Shiva dumped on him! That gloved hand had slipped over his mouth stopping his forward motion. He was dumbfounded, looking in that face so full of purpose and certainty. “I told you on my terms and for now they are as such. No kissing- no fornicating- and no public displays of affection. We can't be seen as lovers at all if I am to stay by your side.”

That was an obvious rule! He had already come to terms with that idea years ago when he had fancied the idea of a mistress or lover on the side. “We're in my room- no one will see.” He muttered into the soft glove feeling every little bit the little child again. He wanted to kiss him, why was he holding back and chiding him?

“Because-” Ignis hissed, pushing Noctis to the side. He fell into his bed and before he could even snap at his adviser the man was on top of him. Lips were pressed against his ear as Ignis let his tongue dart out to tickle the shell of his ear. “If you tempt me now I won’t find myself able to stop. What would people think if their poor prince was limping down the hall? Oh and the bite marks I want to leave on you-” He bit his ear lightly with a telltale tremble of teeth fighting not to leave a mark. Noctis was drowning in his voice as Ignis’s lips and teeth couldn’t seem to get enough of Noct’s neck. He arched back into the bed feeling the way Ignis rocked against him.

Then Noctis was alone again, suffocating on an emotional intensity as he looked up at Ignis staring down at his work. “Would you be able to talk to your father, let alone face him knowing you’d been choking on my cock five minutes before? Rest assured, highness, these rules are for your sake not mine.” He sat up, already half hard again. He couldn’t help but glance down to see if he had had any effect on Ignis. He groaned, doing his best not to stare too long at the obvious tent in his advisor’s pants.

“Gods…” He sighed, covering his face. He was worked up now and he had to step out of that room and pretend nothing had happened. “As usual you are right…” Muttering he laid back down in the bed trying to think the most unsexy thoughts he could. A flashback of last night and Prompto’s confession was enough to chill his hot mood.

“It’s my job to be, your highness.” Ignis said flatly. He could hear his soft footsteps retreating into the bathroom. “Just a moment, then we can actually proceed with today’s schedule. There is far too much to do today.” The door shut with a sharp click and Noctis told himself to stay in place. There was no need to relax and then work himself up again listening to Ignis masturbating.

-

    Noctis did his best not to stare at the princess. This Niflheim bitch was in his kingdom eating at his table in silence. Sure he didn’t like her and her kingdom. Not to mention their hostile takeover of the world, leaving only the Lucis kingdom as a last bastion. It was her hair though that bothered him the most. She had so much of it, he knew that, he had seen it down. But somehow they had spun the miles of locks into some sort of exotic braid beehive on her head. It didn’t look silly per say, but it made her head look wrong and he couldn’t help but glance.

He was sure the only reason that the woman wasn’t a laughing stock was the way she carried herself. Refined glass elegance wrapped up in a human skin of cool careful calculation. Sort of like Ignis. He tried not to grin at the thought. His _boyfriend_ \- refined, handsome, and all his. Well perhaps not all his, he had to share Ignis with his tutors and the day to day royal life. But Ignis was all his otherwise. The only one who was allowed to tease him and arouse him.

He stared down at his food trying not to follow that thought. Would Ignis stay with him tonight? Slip through their adjoining door, no one the wiser, and take him as passionately as he wanted. He squeezed his fork tightly ignoring the conversation as his mind slipped backwards into sex. Would he look at him when they fucked? He wanted to see that stoic face crack with lust and love. Stabbing at his steak he licked his lips trying to focus. Would it hurt? Doubtful. Ignis would be meticulous in preparation. He would be so flawless with his sex; Noct knew he’d be turned into jelly.

Not to mention the way he had spoken to him. Somehow he knew no matter how planned out or strict the sex was it would be wonderful. He couldn’t wait! But he would have to as he made sure he was properly seated at the table. No one should be able to see his painfully hard cock unless they looked under the table. Is this was a happy slut felt like? Mind constantly swimming in a sea of debauchery? His jaw tighten as he felt himself shiver in delight. He would not moan at the table thinking of Ignis fingering his ass.

“Son, what are your thought on this matter?” His father’s smooth and careful voice broke him from his thoughts. He didn’t even know what they were talking about! This was not how he was suppose to be behaving.

He gave a nod, “I agree.” Trying to sound as though he had been deeply in thought on the topic.

The Princess of Niflheim smiled wickedly. He could only imagine a happy daemon ready to feast on his poor soul as she nodded. “Well then it’s settled. Niflheim will accept your counter offer of optional brides. It’s only kind to the poor prince. We wouldn’t want him to think he had no say on the matter of who is wife is to be. Consider carefully how much your son’s happiness is worth to you. After all there won’t be a kingdom for you to rule if you have to give it all up just to see him smile.”

He schooled his face feeling frozen in place. What had just happened? His father seemed pleased at what she had said. And she- that- bitch was acting as though she hadn't just gotten between him and his future lover. No way would Ignis still pursue him with his wedding around the corner. Where was his boyfriend? His eyes couldn’t find him. There was no way Ignis knew about this. He wouldn’t have accepted the offer. Not possible. And yet he hadn’t and had accepted. Maybe Ignis wasn’t privy to the entire treaty. He hadn’t even heard any of the terms and Ignis surely would have told him what they were if he knew. It would be awful for him not to know as the prince.

“My son’s happiness matters to me, but I am still the King. It’s a matter of the subjects you know that.” His father didn’t mean it. He knew that, the old guy was far to sappy and interested in his life to really be so disinterested. So he was putting on just as much of a show as he was. This wasn’t dinner. This was a well fed battleground of words.

“But of course. If you don’t keep the subjects happy they revolt.” She laughed as though it was a joke and Noctis could only hate her more. Sure keeping the kingdom running and it’s people happy was his job, but to look at it that way? Her face screamed that she believed it, which made it just that much worse. He glanced at his father’s councilmen seated around him realizing he hadn’t just declared her an enemy to himself. But he had made an enemy of his father’s men. He was suppose to swallow his pride and take the offer Niflheim had given them without fighting for more! Feeling sure that his proper smile would hold he turned his attention back to his food making sure to keep his ear on the conversation this time around. He could fawn over Ignis later, it was time to be a Prince.

 


	7. I3: Let it steep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spies are up to no good.   
> Pairing: Gladiolus/Random Woman #2, Implied Ignis/Noctis  
> Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Read the end notes if you wanna suggest some fun stuff for the story.

The Head Maid waved the stupid girl off watching her hesitation. Lord Scientia was a damn hard man to please but they had gone through many girls to find this one. She had the right care to detail the man lived for, but wasn’t so meek as to quit after the first failure. Though she was given more vacation than the other maids because they all knew he was far to rough. The king treated his personal maid with less fury than his high and mighty prince adviser did. But none of the servants dared speak of the man like that to his face, or in the same wing he was last seen in.

She did her best to put out the girl’s misgivings of an unscheduled tea tray out of her mind. She’d hear about it if it was genuinely something that needed to be heard about it. Otherwise it would be another picky request she heard and forgot about the moment after it was given to her. It was just a damn tea tray, if his lordship tight ass didn’t want it he didn’t have to drink it. 

Gladiolus on the other hand was very interested in Ignis’s personal maid. The girl was up in private bedrooms. The wing exclusively for the royal family and those servants that were first in line to take a bullet for them. The only person out of Noctis’s inner circle that didn’t have a room was Prompto and that was by his own choice. He looked up from his casual perch in a far too fancy bench smiling at her. The girl was a mess of frowned and unkempt red hair, “What’s wrong Lumin, did Iggy give you shit again?” 

The girl stopped blushing at him. He knew she disliked his turn of phrase but only because she was too proper. But she loved him and never nagged him about it. The perks of being a good looking guy. She licked her lips looking around for anyone else. “I was told to bring this to his Lordship’s room. He never has me do anything for me around this time. Do you think he means to fire me?” 

Gladiolus laughed at that. He put the dagger he had been polishing down on the bench, mindful to wrap it up so he didn’t stain the bright fabric with his polish. Standing up he closed the space between them looking down at the tray of tea supplies and carefully excused biscuits. The girl knew how Ignis liked his things down to how he preferred his biscuits arranged. “Lumin, there is one thing I know. The only way Iggy would ever fire you-” He paused at the look of panic crossing the girl’s face. “Is that if Noct wanted you gone. So keep the prince happy, and do what Iggy wants you to do and you’ll stay here until you can collect that sweet servant retirement package.”

She gives him a toothy smile at that. He does like how her eyes look, so sharp and green. He knew she was pleasant in bed too. All the beauty of a meadow with all the passion of a fire burning it down. He hadn’t been with her in a while, “What do you say about getting rid of that tea and go fluff my pillows?” He watches her considering the suggestion. The way she bites her fat bottom lip knowing she shouldn’t- she never should- but she will. 

“Just let me be sure his lordship has everything he needs, then I’ll make sure your room is cleaned to your approval.” She was also very good about never breaking cardinal rules. She always came in through the front door, did what he wanted, did what she said she would do, and then leave out the servants exit. To all watching, nothing wrong, that was one she was one of his favorites. That and he liked teasing Iggy when they were drinking about the things he did to his servants. 

“Good, I expect nothing less than perfection.” He returned to his seat and began to polish his dagger once more not even watching to see her leave. He was good at playing his roles too. At least when it came to behaving and not bringing shame to the royal family. 

-

Silva leaned back in the darkness looking down at the small piece of technology in her hand. A refined thing really, but still it surprised  her, the  things she had been given to do her job. The small buds in her ears were ready to play whatever she cared to listen to from the receiver. She clicked the device  on, surprised  at the sound she heard. Was this something she should be recording?  No,  probably not, it served no purpose  and,  if she was  honest, she  didn’t want to listen to  this, but  she had  put time aside for this and she could only hope that something useful would come out of it.

“No-” Was the soft whisper of a familiar voice filtering into her ears. The adviser, for the prince- she couldn’t remember his name with the distraction of a sigh. “Hands to yourself.” He  warned, and  the noise continued once more. Was he kissing someone? Probably, if the panting and breathlessness was any indication.

“What do you hear?” the presences in the room asked her. She didn’t even bother looking up from her spot at the desk. She didn’t dare take any notes that could be traced, but a pen and paper were at the ready for something critical and important.

“The beginnings of a pleasure servant  visit, I think.” She answered  back, trying  to keep her focus on the voices.

“Fuck me-” A second voice insisted. To that she jerked in surprise, putting the device down for a moment. She really shouldn’t be listening to this. “A male pleasure servant…” She muttered to her companion.

“Oh, so the adviser is a fruit. That’s funny.” Her companion replied. “Well I guess you’re doubly lucky.”

She  frowned, shaking  her head  and deciding to record against her better judgement. Her companion seemed very interested, so if nothing else- that would be worth it.

“I don’t see how.” She muttered back as she heard a soft thud and a groan. The distinct sound of something rolling and  dropping, glass  shattered and she wondered what exactly was happening as the advisor's voice came through again. “It’s only a vase- don’t stop.”

“Well, men are lazy sex partners. But gay men- have a fellow to impress who knows how it feels. They put more effort in. So you’ll get one heck of a show.” Her companion laughed.

Wrinkling her nose she hoped this would be worth it. The things she was having to put up with… “I don’t think that’s true, but if you say so.”

“Hands to yourself.” The adviser growled. She felt a shiver at that line though. Okay maybe she could learn to like this? “This right.” He continued, “This is the only way you’ll get pleasure out of me for now. I wonder what people would think if they knew how desperate you are and I haven't even gotten to take anything off of you.”

She wondered who his partner was. She couldn’t recognize the voice and Ignis- yes that was his name! The Adviser Ignis didn’t seem all that interested in saying his partner's name.

“Well if nothing else pillow talk gives great intel.” Her companion  sighed, flipping  through their collective gear. She counted out the bugs her companion was laying in a neat line. Three down and many more still to place. They were even taking their time and finding good places to put them. Or figuring out ways to get them to places they didn’t know the location of. Not that they had all the time in the world. But they were doing the best they could as fast they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have to write the bit that Silva is hearing, it's not entirely important to the plot, but it would be a little extra. Anyone game for that or would you all rather I move the story long?


	8. Not the only one...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Pairings: Implied Noctis/Prompto, Ignis/Noctis
> 
> 1-2 more chapters of setting introduction then we actually move into non stop relationship angst! mwahaha
> 
> Also sorry for the silence. Been working my butt off and dealing with real life. This chapter isn't really that beta'd either but wanted to post it so I could move on to other things :D

 

It’s days before he can steal alone time, but it finally happens as Ignis leads Noctis into his bedroom. It was more of a suite naturally, but it was only used when he slept and needed breakfast, so bedroom it was. “You knew about the marriage arrangement didn’t you?” Noct started. He wasn’t going to bicker with the prince over this. This was not what he was deal with. Instead he blinked looking at the stray tea tray sitting on his small coffee table by the window. 

“I never asked for tea…” He muttered staring at the offending tray. He’d have to have a word with his servant, this was out of line. Why was she coming into his personal room depositing things he hadn’t requested? 

“ Subtle subject change there…” Noct muttered shutting the door behind him. No protest was made as Noct crossed the room pushing aside the curtains to Ignis’s bed. He admired his prince making himself at home in  _ his  _ bed. 

“Why does my prior knowledge matter?” He frowns hating to even admit to having known. He see the dismissive shrug knowing there is more to the question than just his answer. He can practically see the wheel spinning and setting fire to all Noctis’s thoughts. 

“It doesn’t. As long as you don’t change your mind when they finally pick someone.” He can’t help but love how Noctis looks like he belongs there in his bed. Framed by canopy curtains blocking out the light. His beautiful dark prince just looking at him. He closes the space between them, slipping his hands into Noctis’s hair. Yes he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he knew that this need to lay his hands on him was overpowering. 

“Who you marry doesn’t matter-” He stated doing his best to map out where he had to touch to make Noctis happy. He looked as if he was halfway to falling asleep as his eyes fluttered shut at his touches. “As long as I am by your side…” Noct is touching him now, slipping his fingers into his belt pulling him closer and he can’t help but think what an awful idea it is. 

“They’ve already picked my options- Dad and the Niflheim princess…” He tugs rough enough to draw him between his legs. “No matter who it is I will always need my advisor.” He twists his head even as he smiles. Trying to press kisses into the palms of his roaming hands.

He had said no kissing, but he supposed his hands didn’t count in that. Noctis kissed plenty of people’s hands, princesses mostly out of respect- but irrelevant, he was kissing his now! And in less than a respectful way. It made his mouth suddenly too dry. “I live to serve you.” He rasped out wishing more than anything else that he couldn’t ruin his prince. But it only took one servant seeing them being intimate before the entirety of the Crown City would know what a sexual deviant he was. So what if people were accepting to a point of same sex couples? Noctis was a prince and he was expect to wed and produce an heir. Something that could not happen with him in the way distracting him. 

_ Fuck them all, _ a nasty hateful voice in his mind offered up.  _ He is your prince- defile him all you like- all he likes- whatever he wants you are his!  _ He licks his lips looking down at those sharp blue eyes staring up at him. A deliberate and long lick of Noct’s tongue going against his leather gloves clearly meant to entice him to break his resolve. He certainly wanted to rip off all of Noctis’s clothes right then and there and show him just how sturdy the bed was, but he resisted. If he was honest with himself, he was rather stunned at the moment. His handsome prince was kind of slutty and it was a terrible turn on. 

“If you aren’t going to do anything I will.” Noctis growled turning sharply. His hand still in Ignis’s belt as he pushed him back to stand up. 

“No-” He started but was silenced, he had not been prepared for that and stumbled back in surprise tripping over his own feet. He didn’t mean to but his arms reached out taking hold of Noctis’s shoulders dragging him with him. In an odd twist of tangled limbs and poor attempts at keeping their balance the pair of them stumbled against his nightstand. 

Not how he imagine impressing him as they locked lips. It was a disaster really as Noctis’s practically devoured him, the kiss all teeth and desperation. Noctis didn’t even seem to care that Ignis’s hips and tailbone were aching from the rough collision. But it didn’t matter to him either. Those lips! Hot and warm, Noctis clearly had no self control as his moans slipped free between rushed kisses. His careful hold on those firm princely shoulders slipped into hug, one hand slipping up into his hair in a weak attempt at trying to control the situation. 

“Hands to yourself.” He muttered feeling Noctis’s fingers daringly slipping to his belt buckle. He was already excited, his skin growing hot and the familiar tingling reminding him that yes he did have a dick and it liked standing at attention for Noctis. 

“Fuck me-” Noctis huffed into his mouth. That was it. His brain shut down and all proper reason dissolved at the thought of them in bed together, naked and fucking. Attacking back with as much desire as he could muster he returned Noctis’s clumsy desperation. Together they were nothing but spit, teeth, and tongue. His hands were fists yanking on Noctis’s shirt keeping them together, while Noctis’s hands seemed to be trying to bruise his hips as they rocked together. 

Oh yes- now they were both hard. He could feel the firmness of Noct’s arousal against his own as they rubbed their hips together. Noct rolled his hips aggressively roughly against him and he felt a sharp pain in his backside. The nightstand hit the wall and something fell off. The sound of breaking glass couldn’t break his resolve to take off their clothes and have sex. But it seemed to be enough for Noct as he pulled away frowning. “It’s only a vase- don’t stop!” He prompted realizing the words coming out of his mouth. 

He wanted to stop. Reason told him to stop, but his urging broke Noct’s confusion. This time it seemed he was even more determined. Noct’s arms reaching passed him and clutching the nightstand as he resumed rocked against Ignis. Reason be damned, his mind was in a fog of lust focused on Noct. Vaguely his mind wondered how an innocent prince knew how to kiss so good. But perhaps he wasn’t as innocent as he thought when he felt his shirt ripped open. How many buttons would he have to sew back on? 

“Hands to yourself.” He snapped pushing Noct back towards the bed. He blinked seeing him off balance landing on the bed with a bounce. Noct looked up at him, eyes distant and unfocused. “That’s right.” He snipped trying to get his fine control back. “This is the only way you’ll get pleasure out of me for now. I wonder what people would think if they knew how desperate you are and I haven't even gotten to take anything off of you.”

He was struggling, not even sure what he was saying as he watched Noct’s hands slide down his chest to palm his erection through his pants. He knew he had said no kissing, no fornication, and no something else. But he was pretty sure if he kept up this moment all those rules would be out the window. And it wasn’t like he could take back the no kissing part now that he knew how good it felt. He couldn’t breath as he watched those pale princely hands begin to unbutton his pants. He wasn’t sure who was more desperate between them now. 

He didn’t get much longer to think about it as the door to his bedroom crashed open and a laughing Prompto suddenly went silent. He turned sharply doing his best to hide Noctis’s position from the hall and anyone who might see. “Wow- kinda moving fast don’t you think?” He stated flatly eyes going up and down Ignis’s form. Oh right. He quickly pushed his shirt closed knowing it was a foolish endeavor. It wasn’t like he was a woman, the damage was done and closing his shirt wasn’t going to hide what they had been up to. But… it was habit to at least try to maintain a public image. 

“Shut up.” Noctis snipped getting up. Ignis looked over his shoulder at the sudden irritation on his face. “Why are you here?” 

Prompto’s grin returns to his face. “I heard a rumor that the Lady Lunafreya is going to be coming to agree to a marriage proposal.” Ignis wanted to snap at him, but he was still stunned. This was going faster than he could control. He had thought he’d have more time to wrap himself up in Noctis before he had to share. But they had already picked a bride? Maybe they had someone in mind from the start and were just putting up pretenses of picking options for him to seem as though it was a new idea to them. What if it was it the Princess pushing these things? 

“I know.” Noctis said as casually as though they were talking about lunch. How could he be so calm about this? 

“I thought they hadn’t made a decision yet.” He turned to him frowning. 

“Okay… think unsexy thoughts. I can’t have a conversation with you with that in your pants.” Prompto grumbled. Ignis’s eyes snapped down to admire the prince’s arousal strained pants. Okay he was still very aroused and only a little put out by Prompto’s interruption. 

“Get over yourself. I’ve got nothing to to hide from you, at least I’m dressed.” Noctis tisked. That comment was enough to doused the fire in Ignis’s pants. Prompto had seen him naked? He recalled their state of dress from days ago, or was it weeks now? How long had Noctis been involved with Prompto…? Were they still together? There was no way, Noctis wasn’t the type to be unfaithful. Even as the thought filtered through his mind he knew it was a lie to a point. 

“She’s coming to iron out the details about Tenebrae. Niflheim owns it sure, but she still has a say in what happens.” Noctis continued already assuming a posture of annoyance. Those arms crossed over his chest screamed that he need a hug and comfort from their interrupted moment. Not to mention the reminder that they could never be exclusive. Ignis felt the same. 

“Can I meet her?” Prompto sounded hopeful and far too excited. 

“Yeah.” Ignis wanted to throw him out. He had interrupted a rather wonderful experience for this? Aware that he wasn’t even a part of the conversation he started walking to his closet. “Where are you going?” Noct frowned pressing a hand to his arm. 

“I need to change this shirt if I’m going return that tea tray and have a words with my servant for doing what wasn’t asked of her or needed.” He offered Noct a warm smile, much warmer than he felt at the moment. But the intimacy was gone, they both could feel it. He didn’t miss the glance Noct gave Prompto before letting him go. 

“Alright. We’ll leave you alone.” He made no argument as Noctis and Prompto left. 

He really had thought he would have more time before it all went to shit.

How could he have been so wrong?

 

 

 


End file.
